Fruit, Flowers, and Blankets
by majorfangirl
Summary: Written for the Twenty Blankets Community on LJ, for Limone/Hinagiku. Discontinued.
1. In Sickness and In Health

**Title: **In Sickness and In Health

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Fandom: **Wedding Peach

**Pairing: **Limone/Hinagiku

**Theme: **1: Warm

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Wedding Peach, Limone and Hinagiku would have found their matches in each other and Yuri would have died cold and alone. Oh and Taukuro would have more shirtless scenes.

**Summary: **Hinagiku's been feeling under the weather, so Limone pays her a visit.

Hinagiku groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She was miserable with her very high fever and no one wanted to get sick, so she had absolutely no one to take care of her. All in all, she was starting to think things would never get any better.

"Man, this really sucks," she said to herself, trying to fall asleep. In fact, she was so intent on doing so that she didn't notice him until he spoke to her, his voice making her brighten instantly.

"Sorry you're not feeling so good, Daisy," said Limone, currently in his human disguise.

"Limone," she said, looking at him and smiling, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to take care of you," he said. "So, what's wrong right now?"

"Well, I'm bored to death and absolutely freezing," she replied.

"Ah, I think I can fix that." And with that, he slid under her blanket, into bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Limone, you'll get sick, and then I'll have to take care of you," Hinagiku said with a laugh.

"It'll be worth it because I'll be with you, Daisy."

**A/N: Why do I usually only write drabbles for the themed things? I don't know, I guess I'm just not as inspired.**


	2. Real First Dates

**Title: **Real First Dates

**Author:** majorfangirl

**Pairing:** Limone/Hinagiku

**Fandom: **Wedding Peach

**Theme: **9: Smiling

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Wedding Peach, Taukuro would be named Igneous and Igneous would be named Momoko. Momoko would be named Candy Corn. I guess it's a good thing I don't own Wedding Peach.

**Summary: **This was a real first date.

"Today Yanagiba will be mine!" Hinagiku shouted as soon as she woke up, before she had even gotten out from under her blankets. Today was a day that would go down in her history because today she had a date with her long time crush. And it was an actual date this time, not one disguised with shopping for her brother. Plus, they wouldn't be interrupted by her friends because Momoko was out with her boyfriend Yousuke and Yuri was out with Hinagiku's childhood friend Taukuro.

~X~

"Hello, Hinagiku," Yanagiba said, smiling the smile that had knocked her dead many times before.

"Hi, Yanagiba-senpai," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Unlike the first time, when she did everything in her power to make him fall for her, he would succumb to her charm.

~X~

"Hinagiku, when you asked me to go out with you, I was really happy. We had a lot of fun last time and I was upset when we got interrupted."

"Well, you know, I was really happy when you agreed," the greenette said, and moved in.

"Hinagiku, I love you," he whispered, "and there are things I need to tell you, but not right now. I really just want to kiss you." And he did.

**A/N: What he needed to tell her was that he was Limone. So, yeah, think of an ending on your own.**


	3. It Was a Lie

**Title:** It Was a Lie

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Limone/Hinagiku

**Theme: **2: Masks

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Wedding Peach? Ha!

**Summary: **She hid behind the mask of a smile as she pretended to be happy for them.

Hinagiku was a liar.

"Oh, yes, amazing, I'm happy for you." What a lie. She was most certainly not happy that her best friend was with the man she loved. It was a lie when she told Yuri that she and Limone made a great couple. It was a lie when she said she loved Taukuro. It was all a lie.

It was a lie when she behind the mask of a smile, pretending to be happy when she was dying inside. It was a lie when she assured Momoko that she was okay. It was a lie when she silently placed the mask on every morning. It was all a lie.

It was a lie until nighttime, when she buried her head under her blanket and let her mask fall. It was a lie until she finally let the tears fall. It was all a lie until she allowed herself to show her real emotions.

It was all one big, stupid ass lie and she was stuck with it forever. It was all a lie.

**A/N: I'm going to be in a musical for school, so I'm not going to be writing a lot of fanfiction and what I add will probably have been prewritten. By the way, vote in the poll on my profile! It closes December 14th****!**


End file.
